Haunted
by Surgical Rose
Summary: A Dark-Fic Collection. Chapter Seven: "They travelled one floor further down... And came face-to-face with an unguarded, poorly barricaded metal door."
1. The Heart's Desire Over The Mind's Order

I've been pondering about this mental image I've had for awhile... So I thought I'd do this one little one-shot! Reviews and critiques will be greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team or its characters.

* * *

**Haunted -**

**Staring At The Face Of Death**

**

* * *

**

Agent Navel stood with his back against the wall. He wanted to end this now. To pull that bloody trigger and to get it over with, but there was one thing that stopped him from fulfilling his orders and that was two things. One; He too had the cool, metal end of a gun touching his forehead and the second was the woman he was ordered to kill; Dr. Naomi Kimishima on his end of his gun.

Mesmerising blue met with ice-blue for what seemed to be an eternity. The only sounds that echoed within their ears were their heartbeats and steady breaths. Agent Navel risked a glance to his right and caught sight of the 11 year old, screaming and begging to be let go. Navel could tell that the poor girl's heart was breaking into more and more finer shards each minute he and Naomi were stood like this. The girl screamed for her mother once more, but she didn't look her way, her eyes were glued to mine.

Navel felt a small pang of guilt and realisation. If he carried out his order, then...She would have to go to an Orphanage and live with the fact that one of the nicest people she had met had killed her adoptive-mother. Navel's gaze returned to Naomi's. He was certain that if either of them spoke, it'd be all over in an instant.

The cold, metal of the gun pressed harder into his flesh. His breath hitched in his throat, as he met with a cold glare from the Corpse Whisperer. If her gaze was going to send a message it possibly could've been "You dare shoot at Alyssa and I'll** kill** you in an instant..."

My order wasn't to kill Alyssa. It was to kill her. I pushed my gun further into her forehead. He could remember the hostile conversation that took place, before they reached this point.

* * *

"_Alyssa?" Naomi's panicked voice entered the room._

"_N-naomi!" She wailed, rustling her chains, "Naomi! Don't come in! H-he...tricked us *sob*"_

"_What do you mean?" She asked, her footsteps drawing her closer to her fate. Navel glanced at the woman he used to love. Her long, curly, silver hair was illuminated by the light seeping through the windows. Her perfect physique and sweet, silky voice that would've had him drooling over her in seconds and made him want to obey every command of hers and lastly, her spellbinding sapphire eyes that would freeze him in an instant. Ignoring those thoughts, Navel loaded the only bullet he had into his pistol and took steady aim._

"_He's going to kill you! RUN!" Alyssa screamed, desperately trying to free herself from the chains that bounded her wrists to the wall._

_Naomi looked at her daughter full of fear and saw a shadow rise up, she whipped out her pistol and aimed for the shadow's chest. She gasped and lowered her gun, when she saw who it was. The man's combed back, sandy, blonde locks, his icy-blue eyes that could kill and that unmistakeable black suit, rimmed with orange. The chain around his neck clanked, when he emerged from the shadows._

"_Looks like...It's come down to this, __**Weaver**__." The male sneered, revealing his weapon and taking aim at her head._

"_Navel..." Naomi gasped in horror. Her facial expression hardened, as she took aim with her gun. The two walked towards one another, until the ends of their guns met each other's foreheads._

_

* * *

_

Naomi kept her cool gaze on the man she used to care deeply about. She didn't know what was going on and why he was doing this... Then it dawned on her. _Once a Delphian member, always a Delphian member. _She remembered that saying, when Kenneth Blackwell first warned her about the dangers of joining the Delphi, almost five years ago. She could feel her hands beginning to shake. She had faced death once and she wasn't afraid to do it again.

Alyssa looked at her mother in horror. All she had remembered was entering Little Guy's Office to get something for Naomi and felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Only to find, that when she came to, her wrists were tied together and connected to the wall via a rusty chain and a figure that looked too familiar. Little Guy was there, polishing his gun and telling her the truth about her mother and him. Alyssa remembered yelling and cussing at the Agent and denying all the lies that he was feeding her. She remembered coming face to face with him and then feeling him strike her across the sensitive side of her face that had been permanently branded by a bomb meant for her mother three years ago. Tears were continuously streaming from her green eyes and her copper hair covered the side she was struck across.

Her heart was in her throat, every time she wanted to scream, a sob was released from her throat. If Agent Navel was going to kill Naomi, then she'd never be able to forgive him. She would want to kill him. Right now, she **hated** him. He had led them **both** to believe he was one of the nice guys like Joshua is. Shaking with fear, Alyssa shut her eyes and turned away from the scene, repeatedly telling herself that it was a horrible, vivid nightmare.

A gunshot rang throughout the room.

"NAOMI!" Alyssa's screams followed, as she ran towards her mother and collapsed into her hip and began wailing loudly. Naomi stroked the young girl's hair, as she felt her eyes gather with tears. Naomi crouched down to the younger girl's height and held her tightly. She looked up at Navel who was staring at her dumbfounded. Then he smirked.

"That was your last bullet, Weaver." He sneered, pressing the cold metal against Naomi's forehead once again, "Say your prayers."

"Agent..." She began softly, "You should know that...I'm not afraid to die. I've face death before...And I'm not afraid to face it again, because I know..." Her voice began to tremble, as tears started to silently pour down her ghostly face, "I know that I would've died...To _protect_ A-Alyssa." The older woman bowed her head and began to weep into her daughter's shoulder.

Navel tried to control his trembling, trigger-happy hand, but failed...

And fired his gun.

An eerie silence echoed through the room. Agent Navel collapsed onto his knees and began to weep. His heart full of guilt for what he had just done. He wanted to have never joined the Delphi in the first place. Oh, God...He never wanted to be put into that position ever again.

Naomi hesitantly opened her eyes. She had felt the bullet whistled through the air and past her hair and through the window. Alyssa was crying harder, her sobs progressively getting louder each minute. She ushered the small child and whispered to her, to let her know that she was still alive.

"G-Go..." Navel sobbed, "L-Leave, before they...Find out I've failed."

Naomi shakily rose to her feet and picked up Alyssa. She smiled softly at her Agent.

"Thank you..." She whispered, before taking her leave.

Navel knew that Naomi wasn't going to forgive her that easily. He wasn't sure what had made him change his mind at the last second and he wasn't sure why Naomi had let him go so easily. He couldn't help that the ache in his heart was growing larger and larger every time he thought of her. Navel had understood why the Delphi wanted her gone. But he didn't understand why his heart wanted her to stay...

* * *

I think we can class this as a "Dark-Fic"... This was my first time writing one of those too...

Let me know if anything doesn't make much sense or if your confused and I'll change it ^^


	2. The Child's Curiosity Over Common Sense

**I decided to turn this into a collection of dark fics/suspenseful/angsty fictions.**

**So if you have any requests I'd be happy to do them :D**

**After the first one, another image found its way into my head.**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Trauma Team._

_

* * *

___

_**Haunted -**_

_**Ripping Open The Chains Of Horror**_

Today happened to be one of the rainiest days of the year. Unfortunately, this meant that Alyssa couldn't play outside with Chloe or run over to Resurgam to visit some of the other children and (hopefully) run into Joshua either.

No she wasn't allowed to do any of those things, because Naomi was more concerned over her daughter's health and whereabouts. Both of the girls were still shaken up after the event with Little Guy and haven't heard a single word from or about him since that day.

Naomi had begun to worry more and more about him each passing day, whereas Alyssa was glad that he hadn't returned. She secretly hoped that he was locked up tightly somewhere and that the prison guard had thrown away the key. Alyssa decided it be best not to mention a single word of her thoughts to Naomi, in order to prevent an argument spewing out.

A crack of thunder rippled the dark, stormy scene outside, which caused Alyssa to jump slightly in her seat. Earlier on today, she had nosed around Naomi's room and had found a big, metal box with a rusty chain and lock wrapped around it, as if the secrets that lied inside had wanted to be kept hidden from the young girl's eyes. Child curiosity had taken over Alyssa's mind, when she had found Chloe curled up comfortably beside the box. She fought tooth and nail, trying to successfully bring the box into her room, without disturbing Naomi that had fallen asleep on the sofa downstairs.

"Finally!" Alyssa whispered in triumph, eager to rip the chains away from the box and uncover the truth. There was just one problem...The padlock and its missing key. Alyssa giggled to herself.

"Screw that! I'm gonna find a screwdriver or something to pick that lock" She chuckled quietly to herself, as she crept down the stairs into garage. The young girl shivered, as her bare foot made contact with the ice-cold cement flooring. She quickly scampered across the room to reach the toolbox. After pondering few a minutes, Alyssa had managed to figure out how open the toolbox without dropping it on her foot or worse, the floor, and which screwdriver should do the job. Hardly containing her excitement, Alyssa raced back up the stairs.

"Let's see here..." Alyssa mused, inserting the screwdriver into the lock and jiggling it around a bit. The chains wearily, gave up trying to conceal the box and fell to the floor. Her hand was shaking slightly, as she ripped open the box.

Inside were several different items, each of them containing a story.

Alyssa pondered for a moment and pulled out what seemed to be an old-fashioned camera with a picture sticking out. Alyssa pulled the photo out and gasped, before dropping it back into the box. The young girl was surprised to see a picture of an organ in a very bad state, glass shards, lacerations and blood were all over the organ. This didn't frighten the girl terribly, but it made her all the more intrigued to find out more.

Alyssa caught sight of a silver ribbon that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. Delighted with what she found, Alyssa eagerly pulled at it and kept pulling and pulling at the ribbon. By the time she had finished pulling the ribbon out; Alyssa assumed that it was over a metre long. She held the bundle of ribbon in front of the mirror, letting her mind wonder what it was used for.

Another rumble echoed throughout the house. Panicked, Alyssa crept down the stairs just to check if her mother was still soundly asleep. Assuming she was, Alyssa raced back upstairs to rummage through the box again.

Alyssa knew it was wrong of her to look through Naomi's things without her permission, but she still had that nasty feeling that the lies Little Guy had engraved into her mind could be the truth. She had told herself repeatedly that they were lies, but since that day, Naomi had been acting a little more...twitchier than usual. Whenever she would ask Naomi if she could ask her a question, Naomi would stiffen up and wouldn't say anything.

Sitting in front of the mirror, Alyssa took the silver ribbon and used it to wrap her long, copper hair into a bun. She was still surprised that there was at least a ruler's length of fabric left. She then pulled out a doctor's coat with an ID Badge on it. The ID Badge read; Naomi Kimishima, Surgeon, Caduceus Europe.

Alyssa felt an uneasy shudder run through her body.

_Your mother betrayed us and the so called "friendship" we had to join those **pathetic** doctors in Europe. They were called Caduceus._

"_Caduceus... That only proves part of what Little Guy claimed. Hmph...Lucky **shot**." _Alyssa thought bitterly to herself now looking at a large folder that she had found at the bottom of the box. It looked like it had tried to be burned, but rescued just in the nick of time, before the fire could do any extensive damage. Only the edges were burned away, but they seemed to be patient files.

Chambers A., GUILT victim (_"GUILT! ? That's- What Little Guy said they were working with..."_ Alyssa exclaimed loudly, then covering her mouth in horror.) Makurami H., (there was note beside his name that read "Camera_"..."Strange was that camera I found his then?" _Alyssa mused for a moment, _"It's highly likely...I may need to ask that scary-looking FBI Agent." _Alyssa smiled at how much she was sounding like Naomi during a case.) GUILT Victim ("Another one! ? But this...this one's a child!" She whispered in horror.) Webber J. Stiles Derek (_"His name rings a bell...David's friend?") _Dr. Ashton, Professor Ritz and Hoffman Robert.

"That seems to be all of them..." Alyssa yawned tiredly, returning the folder to its rightful place. Her heart was still thudding in her chest. Two parts of Little' Guy's false accusations were right...Now all Alyssa needed to find was...Something that connected Naomi to the Delphi. Hesitantly, her fingers shuffled through the other objects and came across something that made Alyssa release a terrifying, ear-screeching scream.

Naomi awoke groggily from hearing her daughter scream. She ran from the position she slept in up to her daughter's room and flung open the door. She was met with the old, silver box she kept hidden under her bed wide open and the contents strewn across the floor. Naomi followed the trail of objects with her sapphire eyes and saw her daughter paler than a ghost, staring at the trail with her emerald irises flying around her eyes. Alyssa was gasping for breath, gripping hold of her hair tightly.

"Aly-"

"Go **away**!" Alyssa screamed, hugging herself tightly. Confused, Naomi flicked on the light and felt the colour drain from her face as she saw the memories of her past; the camera, ribbon, folders and files, her old scalpel and fragments of her old, char-grilled uniform on the floor.

"Alyssa..." Naomi gasped disbelievingly, shaking her head slightly at the shocking sight. She wanted to run over to her daughter and tell her that everything would be alright, but it was too late. The truth had finally come out...

* * *

**Like I said, if you have any requests you'd like me to do, then please send them to me via a PM or review **


	3. The Woman's Split Personality

This one was requested by MoonCat! So I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! (I do agree – it's **very** dark! ;) )

* * *

**Haunted – **

**Wishing for Hell**

* * *

The former medical examiner sighed as she closed her sapphire eyes and rested against the cold metal of her prison cell. This wasn't the first time she had been in one of these places.

* * *

_I can't believe she'd do something like that!_

_It's our entire fault, dude...She shouldn't be in the slammer._

_She was stupid enough to get caught! __**Her**__ problem, not ours._

18 year old Naomi Kimishima wearily raised her head and sighed. She had been put behind bars, for something she didn't do, but pleaded guilty none the less. She didn't want to screw up her friend's chances at being a doctor, so she took the blame. What exactly was she was being accused for; Stealing some surgical tools from a nearby hospital.

At least that what she was told she was being arrested for by the friend that got her to tag along. Naomi had stopped listening to what the cops were saying and remembers the life she was destined to have. The first person that had actually talked to her like she was...Normal, was the school's smoker; Gabriel Cunningham. Ironically enough, he wanted to be a doctor.

Naomi hadn't decided what she wanted to be at that moment in her life, nor did she know why she even enrolled in medical school to begin with. Her mother had thoroughly disagreed with medical science in every way possible, which inevitably resulted in her death, after Naomi was born prematurely. Her father had disappeared too.

After speaking with the school's smoker, she quickly found herself being pulled into all sorts of shenanigans with Tyler Chase and Gabe by her side. Those pranks fell towards crimes. Crimes led to punishment. This was her punishment.

Never knowing her family, not knowing what to do in her life, she was just another one of those people who could fade away without anyone caring or looking her way.

At least, that's what she thought...

Until Gabe and Tyler's little stunt nearly resulted in a man's life being taken. Being the gentle-hearted woman she was, she willingly stayed behind to treat the man. He was losing a lot of blood and there wasn't much hope for him, but she had felt a desire...An impulse, something that made her keep going.

She had felt an incredible amount of energy fill her body and time almost seemed to slow down... After suturing some basic wounds and treating a bump on the security guard's head, that energy fled from her body and stole her consciousness along with it.

The next thing she knew, she was in a prison cell with a pair of ochre eyes glistening with guilt and a pair of devious, pale blue eyes that screamed "This is your fault!" meeting her silver ones. Tyler had tormented Naomi weeks after that, whereas Gabe sat on the sidelines, unsure of what to do.

The police had released Naomi for good behaviour and let her off with a warning. They thought she seemed like a nice, innocent little girl that was bribed to take the fall for her comrades.

All of that changed, when Tyler limped in one day, covered in blood from head to toe. He had gotten jumped by a couple of dodgy looking teenagers on the way in. Naomi was the first to react. She began treating the lacerations one by one, wondering whether she'll feel that same ecstatic feeling. She let her mind wonder back to the security guard's wounds and suddenly saw a flash of blue light in the shape of a star fly past her eyes.

"I did it again!" Naomi whispered to herself in delight, as she speedily finished treating Tyler's wounds.

Gabe had gawked at her in amazement, whilst Tyler muttered to himself about having too much to drink again and that he must be seeing things. That's when she decided.

"_I'll become a doctor. I'll be different from my mother. If I can invoke this amazing energy every time I help someone, then I'll do it!"_

Ever since that day, Naomi worked and strived towards her goal and eventually made it. But by the time she did, everyone knew the story about her abilities. She started receiving hate mail and her flat was trashed day after day. She was slowly rejected from certain shops, refused to make credit card transactions. They took away everything she had worked hard for.

* * *

"I shouldn't have ever bothered working at St. Francis...Then I'd be able to rest." 31-year old Naomi contemplated to herself woefully. Just thinking of the memories of her past was making her head hurt.

Naomi found herself crunching her delicate body into a tight ball as small droplets of sorrow spilled from her eyes. Regret was coursing through her veins as she remembered each and every heartbroken, shocked, horrified, disgusted face race through her mind.

**Angie**, crying her heart out over the man she treasured the most, whose life was in her hands. She had made Angie cry and panic over him.

**Derek**, on the brink of tears when Victor dropped by with the latest test results, which listed her fate. She had gotten too close to him and made him feel sorry for her.

**Little Guy**, fighting within himself whether to kill her or let her live. She had made him follow her every beck and call and face losing his sanity for her sake.

**Alyssa**...Innocent, caring Alyssa. Horrified and disgusted with her own mother. She took the most away from her. She took away her family, her normal life and her childlike innocence by engraving her tragic past into her mind.

She had affected everyone in such a horrid way, that she could barely keep herself together.

The Devil Doctor was faced with Purity and Grace that tormented and ripped her old self to shreds.

The Corpse Whisperer was faced with happy, faces of the living and being heard by another Corpse Whisperer.

Nozomi was burned to pieces, rescued and stuffed into a tightly sealed metal chest.

Naomi was rotting in prison, waiting for someone to put her out of her misery.

"_I should've given into Adam's wishes..."_

"_I should've let him pull that trigger..."_

"_Who am I really? Do I even know anymore?"_

"What's death anyway...What does it signify?" The medical examiner laughed bitterly at her own words she had once said.

"It signifies an end to the restless hell I've been living." She whispered to herself, her smile fading away.

* * *

I was hit by the inspiration after watching hillychua's Crime and Punishment video, hopefully I didn't make Naomi go too overboard or make Tyler too much of a jerk.

Please review :D

And MoonCat I hope you liked it!

Did I mention I'm accepting requests for other dark-themed story ideas from the rest of the Trauma Series as well?

Sneak Peek of the next chapter: "Hank had strictly refused to force him into anything, but just told him to do whatever he thought was right. This only added to the pressure, resting casually on the surgeon's shoulders."

^ What do you think it could be about? ^


	4. The Smoker's Fate

**I've been thinking about this scene too... It's disturbing how I can think like this...**

Disclaimer: _I don't Trauma Team._

* * *

_**Haunted**_

**_Identifying the Consequences_**

* * *

The raven-haired surgeon looked at his patient with tears in his crimson eyes. He had no idea, how to tell his patient without him chuckling softly, pretending it was a joke or pulling out a cigarette and lighting it and didn't say another word to the surgeon. Tomoe and Maria were standing at the door and RONI was on stand-by in case he tried to run away from this for the third time this week. Hank had strictly refused to force him into anything, but just told him to do whatever he thought was right. This only added to the pressure, resting casually on the surgeon's shoulders.

His patient was fully covered in a thin bed sheet, but sweat was still glistening from his brow and dripping down his face...Either that or it was tears flowing from his closed, pale skinned eyelids. His heart monitor was showing a discontinuous pattern and his breathing was growing slower and slower. His face crumpled in pain slightly as the patient was fighting for another breath of oxygen.

Tomoe looked at her friend, still feeling faint after the shock she had received earlier. She hated the fact that he had hidden all of this from the rest of the doctors, until he was too weak to control it any longer. The Japanese Endoscopic Surgeon so shocked and horrified that she stood on the sidelines and did nothing. That guilty feeling of "What-if" was starting to gnaw at her stomach.

_What if she was the only one there and this had happened? _Was the only thought that circled her mind over and over.

Maria stood on the other side of the doorframe, staring at the kid carefully and twirling and unlit cigarette in her fingers. She wasn't going to light it, as it could mess with his chances of living. Even though, they shared a large rivalry together, she wouldn't go as far as trying to **kill** him. Sure they might've shared a couple of cigarettes and beers on the rooftops a few weeks ago and slowly learned and understood one another, but in theory, they still disliked each other.

"_Come on..." _She silently begged to herself, _"You're a strong guy...You survived from a bloody bus running you over! You can pull through this one, piece of cake!"_

The heart monitor made a high-pitched screech and then returned to normal, as well as the breathing rate slowly rising. Things were beginning to look up. Now all the three doctors had to do was to wait for him to wake up. The two doctors nearest the door could tell that the kid was struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Ngh..." That sound came from the patient.

"_Well that has to count for something"_ The kid thought to himself.

CR-S01 lightly placed his hand over his patient's and stared at his face. He had twitched just a moment ago and his heart rate was suggesting that he would wake up any moment now. Deep down in the surgeon's heart he prayed that he'd wake up soon just so he could see his face. But the knowing feeling in his stomach was telling him to do something else...Aside from throwing up. His crimson red eyes met his glowing, ochre ones.

"K-Kid?"Gabe croaked out, trying to sit up. He hissed slightly and held the area where he had operated on him and fell back onto the bed, breathing erratically.

"Ga- Dr. Cunningham, please try not to strain your body. You've only just woken up from a very serious procedure." The kid told him flatly, squeezing him hand slightly.

Gabe managed a small, weak smile, "Haha...No need to be so serious with me, k-Ack!"

Maria ran over to Gabe in an instant, her eyes flared up in fury.

"You bastard!" She yelled, punching Gabe in his arm. Her voice trembled slightly, "You gave us all a damn heart attack! What the **hell** were you thinking! ?"

Tomoe slowly walked over to Maria and placed a hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to calm her worried friend down. The paramedic broke down into tears, muttering "You bastard..." between sobs.

Gabe turned his head to see the kid and grinned, "So...Looks like you won the battle, eh?" He carefully pulled himself up so he was sat upright.

"Not exactly..." Tomoe muttered, shoving a chart under his nose.

"...Dr- Urm...Mr...uh...Cunningham," CR-S01 nervously started, "Whilst the, uh, operation was successful...We did everything we could to prevent this from happening."

Gabe's face fell as he read through his charts. The laughter in his amber eyes solidified into something unreadable.

"The lung cancer has metastasised to your spine and kidneys...There's a chance that it'll come back to your lungs too..." The kid continued, sniffing trying to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks.

"Your lung's surface area has decreased by about...15% as well." Tomoe explained with a heartbroken look on her face. Gabe's eyes returned to the charts.

"So...How long do I...Have left?" Gabe asked timidly.

"Just over a week...Maybe a fortnight if you're really damn lucky..." Maria hiccupped; her eyes were glancing in the distance.

"Where's Hank? I thought he'd be here..." Gabe asked, flashing his traditional cocky grin, but his eyes were filled with disappointment. He knew that the big guy would attend to every serious thing in order to try and calm the patient down afterwards or calm Maria down part way through it...Stuff like this was almost a walk in the park for the guy.

"Dr...Freebird is dealing with this...A little harder than us." Tomoe murmured, remembering how the lovable doctor reacted to the news. Even Maria flinched from the large dent Hank made in the wall.

"So he decided not to show up..." Maria finished, she patted the kid's shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh...I see." Gabe breathed heavily, "ACK!" He gasped out, releasing a hacking cough that sent the lines on his graph jerking upwards violently and come crashing back down like a rollercoaster. Maria leapt away from the kid and grabbed hold of the oxygen mask and placed it over his mouth. His vitals shuddered down to less than fifty and the body started convulsing.

"Shit!" Maria exclaimed, "Tomoe! Get a defibrillator on stand-by in case he flatlines!"

* * *

Haha! I've decided to be really evil and cut it off there! (and mostly because I ran out of ideas... hehe ^^;)

Three will be a request chapter next and then the conclusion to this will be up soon!

Sneak Peek for the next chapter:

" She lashed out at the prisoner that had once saved her life. The prisoner held up his arms and pushed the inhumane beast away from him. He had never seen anyone revert to this primitive state before...In fact no-one had ever suspected that this was the fate the "Corpse Whisperer" would end up with.

_"Is this...What Albert had become too! ?"_ The surgeon thought in horror as the woman prepared for another assault."

I'd be happy to accept any requests from any of the Trauma Center series :)


	5. The Animal's Deperate Struggle

Okay... A quick piece of advice...I wouldn't be eating anything during this chapter, because it does get a little..."descriptive" around the middle somewhere, plus I wasn't feeling my best as I wrote it too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team.

* * *

_**Haunted -**_

_**Devolution**_

* * *

"Is she growling in there! ?" One of the guards asked bewildered, staring at the thick, metal wall that encased a woman in her early 30s. The guard opposite him nodded briefly, tightening his grip on his gun, which turned his knuckles a sickly white.

Heavy footfalls slapped against the freezing, tiled floor leading up to the area where the guards and the psychotic woman were. His eyes were fully disguised by the charcoal black sunglasses that were always permanently glued to his face and his teeth were slowly grinding themselves to the gums, due to years of having a displeased, sour look sculpted into his face. The only thing bright and cheery about him was his combed ginger hair that opened up under any intense lighting.

"Move," He demanded, flashing his ID card to both of the guards, "I have someone to see what remains of the Corpse Whisperer."

As if on cue, the raven-haired prisoner, who on this occasion was seldom allowed to be freed from his rusty chains, stepped out from behind Agent Holden and smiled politely at them.

"Yes, sir...Agent Holden." The guards chorused, running over to the security lock and de-activating them quickly as their stubby fingertips could type.

Inside the ice-cold prison cell, she stared long and hard at the door, which was leisurely creaking open. Her natural instincts told her that it was another cocky, idiotic guard that thought he could take her on.

Crawling to her usual hiding spot, she eagerly waited for her prey to come waltzing or creeping in, which ever they felt like doing, before they were hospitalized. Sadly, it was a tall and lanky male that looked vaguely familiar to the woman that walked in.

A hand slammed onto his shoulder as Agent Holden bided the prisoner good luck, before departing and leaving the Surgeon alone to fend for his self.

"D-Dr...Kimishima?" He called out hesitantly. A faint growl echoed throughout the cell as his response, "Dr. Kimishima?" He repeated a little louder taking half a step forward.

"_Where is she...?"_ The prisoner mused carelessly walking further and further into the "lion's pit" as some of the guards dubbed it.

CLANK!

CR-S01 gasped slightly, as his foot crunched onto a rusted metal chain. Slowly, he bent down and observed it carefully. The links looked as if they had been-

SMASH!

His thought-track was cut off, when he felt his body compressed against the metal wall and his head started to pulsate with searing pain. Smashed against the wall, he could faintly distinguish a pair of glowing sapphire eyes attached to a horrifically pale body with matted silver locks and a twisted grin.

She lashed out at the prisoner that had once saved her life. The prisoner held up his arms and pushed the inhumane beast away from him. He had never seen anyone revert to this primitive state before...In fact no-one had ever suspected that this was the fate the "Corpse Whisperer" would end up with.

_"Is this...What Albert had become too! ?"_ The surgeon thought in horror as the woman prepared for another assault. This time she aimed for his delicate ribcage.

"Stop!" He shouted, shoving her briskly away from him. He held his hands up defensively, "I'm not here to fight." The Surgeon attempted to reassure the woman, "I just want to talk." She shot him a disbelieving look, "I'm...One of the good guys..."

She snarled at him. Shuffling slightly closer towards him, the faint chink of light that sparkled into the room exposed a fraction of her face, which made the Surgeon's stomach recoil with revulsion.

Her skin was becoming a corpse-like gray and her cheekbones stuck out as obvious as an arrow through an archery circle. There was a small chunk of flesh that looked like it had been scooped out from her forehead. The wound was crusted over with a scarlet sheath and was showing signs of festering. Heavy bags hung from her soul-less eyes.

No matter how much the Surgeon tried, he couldn't look away from her. He could feel his limbs shuddering at the repulsive image that was probably incinerated into his mind for eternity.

"W-What happened to you...?" The question slipped from his tongue, before he could pause to even think about the possible consequences. Naomi's hatred glare broke briefly, before she pulled herself away from the light and retreated from the Surgeon; The remainder of the chains that were clasped around her collided together and produced a sorrowful "CLANK"

She returned a few minutes later with a belt coated in a rusted orange colour and other items that had the same dried stain. She pointed to one of the stains on those objects, then to her facial wound.

"_That's her blood! ?"_

CR-S01 gawked at the walking corpse in shock, as she silently matched the objects with each wound she had on her body. What surprised him the most was how calmly she was behaving compared to earlier. His stomach and intestines crunched together uneasily, as she held up the weapon that gouged the piece of flesh from her face.

"I-I don't believe this..." He muttered, running his vacillating hands through his hair, which was slowly coating itself in sweat, "W-Who...Who would do this...? What did you do to deserve **this**! ?"

Naomi shrugged her skeletal shoulders and clutched her stomach as it released a painful grumble. She felt a slight scuttle of heat spread across her face, as she looked at the Surgeon helplessly. The Corpse Whisperer sighed, as she crawled over to a grotty pillow and laid her head down.

"How long have you been in here?" He asked. Again, she shrugged and whimpered as her stomach moaned again, "Can you...speak?" He added hesitantly. He didn't get an answer, as the Corpse Whisperer turned away from him and curled up into a tiny ball of skin and bones.

CR-S01 removed the small, black cloak he wore around his shoulders to fight off the cold and laid it over her frail, shuddering body.

"I'll be back soon with some food." He promised, as the doors to her cell screamed, whilst they opened the gateway to the real world.

* * *

An hour later

The Surgeon carefully placed the tray of food next to Naomi. He assumed that she was still asleep, as she hadn't reacted to the door's screeching as it was forced open again.

"Dr. Kimishima, I've brought some food." He announced, after clearing his throat to try to catch her attention. She was still lying in the same position she was, when he left.

He attempted to reach out and shake her shoulder, but the icy texture of her skin made him withdraw his hand. Deep in the depths of his heart he had a feeling that he knew what happened whilst he was away, but shook it off.

"Please...You need to eat." CR-S01 said strongly, pushing the tray of food closer to her. Naomi didn't move or make any sound. Growing frustrated with the woman's lack of movement, CR-S01 stared at her for a while hoping that she would at least try to get up and take a small mouthful of food. Even a single grain of rice would've been enough to satisfy him; at least he'd know that she had eaten.

"I have to tell him when I get back..." The prisoner muttered to himself, "Once he's out of the hospital at least. I'll get him to examine you properly..."

Silence fell upon the pair, except for the droning of the air conditioner, which kept the cell at its zero degree temperature. It came apparent to him, that Naomi wasn't breathing.

His fingers softly touched the underneath of her jaw line where her pulse should be.

"...!" He pulled his fingers away and felt a small pang of guilt, as he discovered the sad truth...

Naomi Kimishima aged 31...Occupation: Medical Examiner. Time and cause of death: 17:57pm, Malnutrition and Lethal Wounds...

Discoverer of death: Prisoner CR-S01.

But what he had failed to see, whilst he checked for a pulse...Was the frozen, tiny tear on the side of her face.

* * *

That was the first time I wrote a character death before, so I'm sorry if it wasn't worded properly or it came across as "cheesy" or anything like that.

That's my main priority when I'm writing a chapter; Avoiding all levels of cheesiness or anything too cliche.

**Sneak Peek of the Next Chapter:** "The small auburn-haired girl collided into a taller boy with a pained look in his eyes. The two looked at each questionably, before he offered his hand to the girl and a gentle, sad smile.

Hesitantly, she reached out and grasped it tightly, as he pulled her up and into his slightly muscular chest."

If you have any ideas on any dark/angst-y/suspense-y stories, then don't be afraid to leave what you want done in a PM or review! I will do one from any of the Trauma Center series!


	6. The Emerald's Bitterness

_Sorry for taking ages to upload this chapter! I thought that I had a fairly stable storyline for it, but after reading it several times, I deduced that it wasn't very good... So I re-wrote it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team._

* * *

_**Haunted -**_

_**Slipping away from reality**_

It was still pouring with rain. But this time more thunder and lightning joined in, cackling so loudly that it frightened Alyssa, as she ran through the deserted streets of Portland. The only thing she had were the clothes on her back. She knew that after that incident with Naomi's chest that she couldn't afford to be taken into FBI custody...

Alyssa didn't want to go through all the questioning about whether she had any suspicions before she found out the truth and whether she was absolutely certain about it. Of course she'd be bloody certain about it! Why would she even bother to try and lie to them? Are they worried that in those 3 years she spent with those Delphian demons that she had become like them !

Her red, slowly turning purple, hands clenched into small fists as she started to run, so that those thoughts hopefully left her head with enough anaerobic exercise. She failed to notice a pedestrian on the same pavement up ahead.

The small auburn-haired girl collided into a taller boy with a pained look in his eyes. The two looked at each questionably, before he offered his hand to the girl and a gentle, sad smile.

Hesitantly, she reached out and grasped it tightly, as he pulled her up and into his slightly muscular chest.

"What are you doing out here?" 14-year-old Joshua chuckled softly, entwining his fingers in her hair, "You're soaked..."

"So are you..." Alyssa muttered against his soaked shirt, "What are **you** doing out here?"

Joshua stepped back, surprised at Alyssa's harsh tone, "I...needed some air..." He offered weakly. The look in Alyssa's emerald orbs didn't revolutionize, "Seriously." He added.

Alyssa sighed heavily as she wrung some of the rainwater from her hair, as another bellow of laughter from thunder echoed in the sky, "I'm here cause...Naomi's...Not who she said she was..." She carefully spoke.

Joshua cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Don't make me say it." She spat out disgustedly, wrinkling her nose, "Mis- ...Navel is one of **them** too."

Joshua just stared at Alyssa. Her sudden temper and attitude change wasn't what he was expecting. He presumed that the reason why Alyssa was out here was so that she could find Chloe...Again... Catching onto snippets of Alyssa's quiet rant, Joshua tilted her chin. She was now looking directly into his eyes.

"I can't help you...If you don't tell me what the matter is Alyssa..." The 14-year-old boy whispered softly.

"She's Delphi." She hissed, averting his gaze, "**Both** of them..."

"Is that really it? You're ups-"

"I'm not upset! I'm **furious**!" Alyssa screamed, grabbing hold of the older boy's arms and shoving them roughly away from her. Joshua fought the tears that were prickling his eyes, as his arms twitched violently in anguish.

"You're furious..." He breathed out, "Because of a simple lie...?" He spluttered out in confusion.

Inhaling sharply, Alyssa's body tensed up at his last comment. What did this boy not see that she could? They were **murderers**! Did he not know that they stole children around their age from their homes and family? And use them as guinea pigs and then throw them away...Leaving them to writhe around in sorrow as they crumbled into nothing! ?

She was terrified about the lingering thought that **she** could've been next on their sick and twisted version of "Santa's Nice Children" list...

"Why can't you understand that...?" Alyssa muttered weakly, breaking off into a tiny sob, as the chilling winds caused her skin to prickle.

"What do you mean?" Joshua asked, cautiously stepping closer to her. He had a very vague knowledge about Delphi. Whenever he heard about it, Joshua tried to discuss it with his mother, but she simply replied that they were bad people and that he shouldn't ask any more questions about it. When he was older, he tried searching for it...Only to come up short with a brief summary of audio systems and an archaeological site in Greece.

"I could've been next..." The shivering girl choked out, clutching her chest out of worry, "Th-They would've used me...And then let me die..."

Shocked at the revelation, Joshua took hold of her numb, right hand and began to lead her back to his home...He doubted that she'd want to go back to her home.

"They...I'm sure that...*sigh*..." Joshua bit his lip to prevent himself from attempting to change her stubborn mind. To him, they didn't come across as people to do something so heartless...He had seen the way Naomi had treated Alyssa over the years and was secretly envious of this, since his mother was too occupied with the divorce, "...People can change..."

"_Try telling that to the man that pointed a gun to Naomi's head!" _Alyssa's inner mind screeched.

Joshua squeezed her hand more tightly as he lightly kissed her forehead. This girl had gone through so much...And he couldn't help but feel guilty about the fact that he wasn't there to protect her.

"_Yet...Why was it that now had to be the time for this to happen...? She was enjoying her life..." _The diagnostician's son pondered to himself, observing the girl's forced smile.

"You don't have to force yourself to look happy you know...its okay to be upset." The teenage boy remarked. In an instant, Alyssa's mask shattered into pieces. Her emerald eyes fell to the floor. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself to stop them from trembling.

Fiddling around in his pocket, Joshua pulled out his set of keys and opens the door to his home. Quickly, he flicked the light on, pulls Alyssa inside and shut the door.

"Mom!" Joshua shouted, whilst he removed his shoes and slung his keys onto the table, "Mom! I'm back with Alyssa!"

His ochre eyes slid back over to the frightened, dripping wet girl stood next to the door. His expression softens slightly and swiped the towel from a nearby radiator and wrapped Alyssa up in it. Gently, he lead her further into the home and sits with her on the sofa. A few minutes passed with Alyssa's eyes transfixed on the small crackling fire in front of her.

Her mind drifts back to when she took the teddy bear from its white box and ran through the hedge with it...The sudden high-pitch shriek and then being slammed into the hedge with an inhumane force. And the raging inferno she awoke to that consumed everything she used to love and nurture deeply.

"_There was so much blood on me... My hands, under my fingernails... Everywhere..." _The 11 year old could feel salty tears swelling up in her bloodshot eyes again, _"Was that planned too?"_

Carefully walking back over to the sofa, Joshua noticed that Alyssa was crying again. He set down the mugs of hot chocolate on the maple wood table and then kneeled directly in front of her.

Everything about her body screamed that she was in deep thought; her shoulders hoisted up several inches, the curved back and scrunched up toes. Her nails were digging into the nooks of her elbow joints and her emerald eyes had such a hollow glaze in them. Instead of reminding the boy of freshly cut grass swaying gently in a light summer breeze, they reminded him of a slowly dying rainforest. The master of deduction's son assumed that Alyssa didn't even notice that he was sat infront of her, as he lifted her hands lightly and leisurely freeing her nails from drawing blood.

"Joshua...?" A soft, broken voice entered the room and then gasped, "Sweetie! What happened to you two? You're soaking wet!" Lisa cooed motherly, hugging her son tightly and stroking his saturated, limp dark chocolate locks of hair.

Alyssa's nose crinkled in disgust at the scene being displayed to her. Out of the corner of her eye, Lisa noticed the small change and released Joshua and gently hugged the small girl.

"I'm relieved to hear that you're okay... Joshua told me that he wasn't coming back until you were safe." She whispered, drawing circles around her back.

"M-Mom!" Joshua coughed in embarrassment.

"Let go of me." The young girl spat with an acidic tone. Shocked at the bitterness, Lisa pulled away, "I don't need your pity."

_"All I wanted was to be left alone... Just for a little while..."_

* * *

_Not too sure whether Alyssa stayed in character well enough during this chapter, but I think it fits for this scenario._

_Sneak Peek for the next two chapters (Cause I'm nice like that ;) )  
_

_Chapter Seven Preview:_

"Don't you all get it yet?" Victor chuckled, his lips turned into a pained and forced grin, "We're done! Finished! It's over..."

_Chapter Eight Preview:_

She sat there helpless. All she could do is watch. Silently, she thanked her mother for only allowing a keyhole-shaped amount of light into the tiny cupboard.


	7. The Final Attempt

Looking at this one, I must say this one was certainly a huge challenge that could've interpreted in so many different ways, but I wanted to include some characters from Trauma Center just for a change instead of you guys reading about Naomi again XD

**Update:** I know it's been ages since I've tackled some fanfiction! But hopefully, I can try and get back into the routine of posting frequently and come up with more ideas! I'm really sorry for this Massive delay! I might also be a little rusty too.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Trauma Series.

This idea was posted by PXLight!

* * *

Chaos. That is what Caduceus USA was reduced to in a simple nutshell. Patients, Nurses and a few Doctors were running around like mindless zombies as far as the naked human eye could see.

Deep within the basement of Caduceus was where the remainder of the main staff were hiding, fearing for their lives, except from a certain Head of Research & Development. He was preoccupied with cussing to high heaven, whilst furiously working with any chemicals he could get his twitching fingers on, in order to attempt to slow the effects of the deadly drug down.

"God Damnit!" Victor screeched, slamming his pale fists against the lab bench making the liquids inside the conical flasks slosh around briefly. He sighed loud enough for it to echo within the room, as he ran his hands through his partially bleached hair - Victor was foolish enough to splash some residue containing bleach through his hair to leave a dodgy bright violet streak in it - He scribbled "FAILURE" in big red letters over the tester vial.

It was not the first time he failed.

The first failure was a heavy blow to the researcher, but after seeing one of his fellow co-workers struggle and writhe in agony as the drug tormented his brain cells, he forced himself to shake it off and get to work with what soon turned out to be the second failure.

"Was it another failure...?" Nurse Sears timidly asked, as she pressed the hot towel against Dr. Chase's sweaty and bleeding forehead.

"No," Victor chuckled dryly, "Of course it wasn't..." He snorted sarcastically, before slamming his fists against the lab bench once more, "OF COURSE IT WAS! JESUS CHRIST, LESLIE, _USE_ THAT BRAIN OF YOURS!" He shrieked tapping one of his fingers against his head to emphasize his point, "This is just plain ridiculous..." His throat constricted as he slowly felt the stress get to him, "I'm supposed to be a freaking genius! Yet this drug is even more of a pain in the ass than the Pempti core was..." He muttered against his hands.

"Victor just calm down..." Derek cautioned the hot-tempered "genius", whilst pinning Tyler's arms down, so Nurse Thompson could administer a few hundred milligrams of morphine to the blonde-haired surgeon, "I understand how much pressure is on you right now bu-"

"LIKE HELL THERE IS!" Dr. Niguel started screaming again, small droplets of tears building up in his steel-coloured eyes, "I've ran out of possible chemicals to test with! We are all going to die at this rate!"

That statement was all it took for the atmosphere in the room to turn heavy. The verdict had been given. Everyone was at risk of dying if they didn't act soon.

"No!" Derek shouted back, "There is no way I am letting anyone die on me so easily...There must be _something_-"

"Drop it, Stiles." Victor bit back, "Nothing can save us!"

"Victor, we understand that this is hard for all of us, but please try to see it from our point of view." Angie attempted to reassure him, but he just laughed dryly again, as his body slid against the metal wall down to the ground.

"Don't you all get it yet?" Victor chuckled, his lips turned into a pained and forced grin, "We're done! Finished! It's over..."

SLAP!

Victor clutched at the burning red cheek, as Cybil towered over him with a seething fierce look on her face. His bottom lip quivered slightly as a few loose tears slid down his face, as he stared up at the Iron Vixen, who had her arms locked tightly across her chest.

"Is that it?" Cybil asked him seriously, "You're going to give up that easily...? I expected more from you Victor..."

"I-it's over... I can't do anything..." Victor gritted through his teeth, trying to calm himself down.

"You're over thinking things Victor." Cybil bluntly stated, "Start from the beginning; what information do we already have about the drug?"

It seemed like an incredibly stupid question to the rest of the team; however she did have a point. If they wanted to strive for success, they had to discover what the drug's effects were, how it worked and whether it had a specific pattern that it follows... They needed an infected human guinea pig.

Victor bit his lip and remained silent.

"And there's our answer. I suggest we go out there and grab as many supplies as we can get and haul in one of the staff members to test on." Cybil commanded, loading up a pistol she had kept on her for personal protection prior to her GUILT assault several years ago, "As unethical as it sounds...But it's the only solution we have left." She heaved out heavily, standing tall and proud.

"Angie and I will grab any medical equipment we need." Leslie volunteered, "We know where the nearest storage facilities and perhaps we can try and bring in more survivors...Maybe even find Dr. Kasal..."

Cybil winced slightly at the stinging sensation that the name brought. Tears pinpricked at her eyes, as she tried to keep her sturdy posture. Unfortunately, she witnessed something she prayed no other wife should in their entire lifetime...

"_Greg..." Cybil cried out, dashing down countless corridors and sliding around sharp bends, hoping to try and find her way out of the impossible labyrinth interior of Hope Hospital, "Greg! ?"_

_ARGH!_

_She froze. She could recognise that scream anywhere..._

"_God no... GREG! ?" Cybil shrieked, as she slammed her shoulder into a nearby office door. The sight was horrifying._

_Blood was everywhere. It stained the walls in uneven streaks. It dyed sections of the white carpeted floor crimson. Even sheets of patient details and other documents were swimming in puddles of the metallic liquid._

_Cybil's stomach lurched, coiled, twisted and scrunched in every imaginable way possible, as she timidly neared the office chair, which was facing away from her._

_Her hand - filled with nervousness - carefully spun the chair around. She screamed, as a body fell to the ground with a heavy thud._

_Failing to support her weight, Cybil collapsed to the ground and made dry, choking sobs at the sight of her husband's body lying face down on the ground._

"_I refuse to let it happen to anyone else." _The Iron Vixen decided, preparing to unlock the door, _"We all need this cure..."_

"Be safe, you three..." Tyler sternly stated. His lips were yanked into a firm grimace.

"We will, don't worry." Leslie smiled hesitantly at the three males.

Several Hours Later

The silence was suffocating them. Every second, every minute, every hour that had flew by, the more and more concerned the doctors were getting.

It resulted in Tyler clutching a fistful of his soft, blonde locks as he begged and prayed for their safety, whilst staring at the plain smoky-grey ceiling.

Derek's eyes kept flickering back from the watch to the door. And then to his watch. Then back at the door. His watch. The door. Watch. Door. Watch. Door. Watch. Door...

On the other hand, Victor was scribbling away at some loose sheets that had yellowed with old age. The other two never bothered to ask him what he was writing, since they were occupied with their own task.

All three males turned their eyes towards the soft thud at the door.

"Cybil, in here, hurry!" Angie's muffled voice drifted into the room, as Cybil hauled a body by the scruffs of its neck. Leslie rushed in with her arms filled with IV bags and blood transfusions, as Angie slammed and barricaded the door. All three women were heaving and panting in exhaustion.

"What happened out there?" Tyler asked, slowly sitting upright - Keeping a clammy hand against his burning forehead.

"We were chased..." Cybil heaved out, "But we could only find a female nurse..."

Victor slid off the lab stool slowly and timidly walked over to the patient, "Did you find out any symptoms...?"

"Other than slurred speech and increased reaction times...Then that's about it." Angie puffed out, dumping the large, leather bag onto a metal table.

"Did you get a chance to check whether the CT, X-Ray and Ultrasound machines are still operable?" Derek inquired, as he calmly checked the large bag. His uneasiness was written into his face, as he swallowed nervously upon noticing the lack of surgical tools in the bag.

"No... I think the Scan Department may be one of the few departments left intact..." Cybil bitterly laughed, "Don't expect the elevators to be in service though..." She skilfully loaded a few more rounds into her gun, "I had to shoot the control panel in order to keep some of them contained."

"You didn't need to go that far..." Tyler half-heartedly joked, earning him a sharp glare from the Iron Vixen and Leslie, whilst Angie tried to prep the patient for triage.

"It was vital for our survival." Cybil curtly replied, standing up once more and gestured for Derek to come over to her. Timidly, the doctor stepped towards her and listened to the rare reassuringly calm whisper she spoke with, "I want you to know... That you were the best student that Greg ever had..." She exhaled shakily, before continuing, "Please... Do whatever you can to make him proud, Derek."

"I-I will..." Derek replied, not used to the older woman speaking in such a manner. Steadily, he turned on his heels towards the remainder of the team and eagerly waited for a response.

"Stiles... The objective of this operation... Is to find some sort of treatable symptom... That's it." Victor bluntly stated, clutching onto a notebook and pen, "I'll keep a record of what happens... Just worry about the patient."

Derek swallowed loudly again, his hands beginning to grow sticky from the tension in the air. His chocolate brown eyes drifted over to his pale best friend, praying to be given some comfort.

"Derek... Man, ju-just... Don't mess this up" Tyler grinned weakly, as Leslie lead him back over to his resting place, "Les will keep an eye on my condition, so you and Ang can focus..."

_As if the pressure couldn't build up anymore..._Derek groaned to himself, snapping the rubber gloves over his trembling arms and letting his fingertips glide over the sleek, steel slicer.

Needless to say, the team had fought furiously to try and find something treatable...

And succeeded in their task, however... Time was never on their side to begin with.

Tyler had broken into a fever and began losing his control his quick-wittingly cheeky tongue had over his words and eventually surrendered himself, causing both Cybil and Leslie to become distracted by his behaviour and forget about guarding the door... And with the elevators rendered useless by the rash decisions of Cybil Kasal...

The staff of Caduceus had found themselves a new route to take; the staircase at the end of the third floor, which slowly led them to the second floor.

From the second floor down to the first... Followed by the inevitable trek down to the lobby.

Did they stop there?

No, they did not... They travelled one floor further down... And came face-to-face with an unguarded, poorly barricaded metal door. 

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Need to burn your eyes out, because it was so terrible?

Let me know what you think!

You already had a Chapter 8 preview, so I'm not going to give out another this time around, so you'll just have to wait until the next chapter (hopefully it won't be as long of a wait!)

Btw, did you know that the review button has gotten a pretty damn good revamp? It's just below this sentence :3


End file.
